


Precipice

by celinamarniss



Series: A Non-Zero-Sum Game [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M, Han and the rest of the crew are there but just for a second, Lando is taking a nap, Luke's probably in deeper than he thinks, Mara's a mess, Missing Scene, PWP, angsty smut, quick and dirty fic, she's got a LOT on her plate poor kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celinamarniss/pseuds/celinamarniss
Summary: Mara needs a distraction on the hike across Wayland to face C'aboth in The Last Command. Luke is happy to oblige.





	

Mara focused intently on the branch that hovered in front of her as it rotated slowly in the air. The weight of the branch that Skywalker had cut wasn’t as much as a struggle as it was keeping her hold on it as it turned while simultaneously tuning out the sounds of the forest around them. Her concentration was broken by a loud mechanical screech from the other end of the camp as Skywalker’s astromech objected to whatever Solo was doing to it. The branch dropped to the ground.

“It’s okay,” Skywalker said. _As if she needed his reassurance._ “Try again. It’s good practice to work on your skills in spite of distractions.”

She looked up at him, and a series of memories flashed through her mind—Skywalker kissing her frantically, the way his tongue felt between her legs, his face when he came— _no, not here, not now_ —she shoved those memories aside.

“Fine,” she bit out, her response more brusque than she’d intended. She didn’t mind doing the exercise again; she was just tired, and her mind was wandering to places it shouldn’t. She’d barely lifted the branch again when Solo and Chewbacca began shouting at each other. The leaves on the branch shook as her grip wavered and slipped again, before falling with a soft thump to the ground.

Skywalker sighed. “Maybe we _should_ try somewhere quieter.” He waited a moment until there was a short lull in the argument. “Hey Han, Mara and I are going to hike up the trail a bit so she can practice somewhere with a little less shouting.”

“Yeah?” Solo glanced over, giving them a narrow look. “You want to take one of the noghri with you?”

“Nah, we’ll be fine.”

Mara had the impression that Skywalker hadn’t told Solo about what had happened between them on the trip to the _Chimaera,_ but it seemed as though the former smuggler had figured it out on his own, and had viewed their interactions with suspicion the entire trip. Solo was sharper than she’d expected, and she didn’t blame him for not trusting her. She wasn’t a friend, or even much of an ally. She was only here to see the mission through.

(Karrde knew too, Mara was sure, though he hadn’t brought it up yet. She’d been wary of how he might use that information against her, but he hadn’t mentioned it in the rush to capture the Katana fleet and she hadn’t seen him since.

It probably didn’t matter anymore.)

She followed Skywalker out of their temporary camp and further into the forest, the path winding by a small brook and through the thick underbrush. Her footsteps felt slow and clumsy as though her brain couldn’t manage simple coordination through the fog of mental exhaustion that was threatening to creep up on her.

She knew that the Force had offered Skywalker glimpses of the future they faced in a few day’s time. He had been vague about his visions and had simply brushed off her questions. He’d insisted that she strengthen her skills and had left it at that.

Mara had no faith in Skywalker’s optimism. Every time she shut her eyes she imagined the future that he could have seen: C’baoth claiming her mind and bending her to his will, turning her into a puppet that would kill in his name. Terror prickled up and down her spine; a feeling like a lead weight settled in her chest. At this point, the best case scenario would end in her death.

Last night C’baoth had entered her mind as easily as...

YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER. The voice echoed through her head, pulling her into an unremitting cycle of fear and rage.

 _Damn him. Damn him to every hell in the galaxy,_ she thought. He’d lied to her on every front, manipulated her entire life, and she still couldn’t get his voice out of her head. _(Would never get him out until—)_ It had only been days since the last slivers of her faith in her former master had been completely shattered, and in a few more she’d be walking back into a place that he had made his own. Back into her past.

It felt like drowning.

Skywalker took a left, wandering off the trail until he came to a small clearing free of any of the tangles of vines that were often home to Wayland’s aggressive wildlife. Too small for a campsite, but enough space for levitating shrubbery.

“This looks good,” he said, surveying the area. “I’ll cut another branch—”

“I don’t feel like training right now, Skywalker.” There was something else he could do for her, and it had nothing to do with the Force. A release of another kind.

He turned to look at her, quizzical until he caught the expression on her face. It dawned on him slowly.

“Oh. Mara…?”

She stepped close, feeling the heat of him. Wayland was cooler than Mykyr and it would be dusk soon; Mara wanted to draw his warmth into her. She reached up to loosen his collar, leaning in to nuzzle and nip at his neck. He shuddered, gripping her hips tightly. She mouthed her way up his neck and across his jaw, her teeth leaving bright marks across his skin. He met her kiss with a fervor that she hadn’t yet been able to resist. He pulled back for a moment, his breathing already heavy.

“Are you sure?” His eyes were on her face, searching for—what? He already had her permission.

“Just—just fuck me, Skywalker.” It was better not to think it through.

He backed her into a tree, his leg sliding between hers as her back hit the trunk and his body pinned her against it. There was a rustle and a snap nearby and Mara jerked her head toward the sound, her whole body tensing.

“There’s no one nearby,” Skywalker said, leaning in closer to kiss across her cheekbone. “Use the Force,” he breathed in her ear.

She concentrated, stretching out to sense any lifeforms that were worthy of concern, and found that he was right. Solo, Calrissian, and the wookie were still back at camp, and further off she could sense the noghri scouts on patrol. The closest creatures of any note were a nest of those brown scaled things they’d run into earlier, but they were sleeping and didn’t pose any threat.

She turned her head back again and caught Skywalker gazing at her, an expression she couldn’t quite read on his face; something open and intent. He cupped the back of her head, his lips brushing softly against hers. He was too gentle, and she had no intention of slowing this down. She gripped his neck, digging her fingernails into his skin as she licked her way into his mouth. He groaned and she ground her hips against his leg, trying to find just the right amount of pressure.

He reached around her holster belt, unsnapping her pants and slipping his fingers between her legs. She gasped as they hit their mark, her whole body jolting at his touch. She threw her head back, nearly slamming against the tree, but his hand was there to cushion the blow. He was watching her face as she responded to his touch, a hungry look in his eyes that just made her spike higher. She pitched into his hand, clawing at his shoulders as he pushed into her relentlessly; his thumb pressing just right against her clit and she was gone. She choked back a moan as pleasure washed over her in warm waves, her mind going blank for a few blissful moments.

She melted back against the trunk of the tree, feeling muzzy and boneless, as he carefully slid his hand out from between her legs. He cupped her face as he kissed her, his fingers smearing across her cheek. She reached for his belt, unlashing it and tossing it aside. The lightsaber clinked as it hit the forest floor.

“We don’t—you don’t—” he stuttered.

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

She yanked his poncho over his head; she wasn’t screwing anyone wearing that ugly camo. He caught it and tossed it deliberately behind him. She didn’t understand the gesture until he fell back onto it, pulling her on top of him. They were still mostly dressed, and there was an awkward struggle they as divested each other of clothing while still remaining entangled. After nearly four days trapped together on a ship with nothing to do but fuck each other’s brains out, she was fairly familiar with his body, knew how he liked to be touched. He moaned, throwing his head back as she took hold of his cock. He was always _so loud,_ she thought with disgust, even as her body throbbed in response to the sound.

She sunk down onto him, biting back an answering cry. He gripped her hips as she began to move above him, driving him toward completion. His hands slid up her sides to palm her breasts, and she arched into the touch. A shift and a thrust and a strangled whimper escaped her. His eyes widened in surprise, his expression shifting into something soft and almost tender. She couldn’t bear it.

She pinned his shoulders to the forest floor, riding him hard and fast. She didn’t think she’d peak again and then suddenly she was there, falling over that precipice into mindless pleasure. She was barely aware of his shout as he followed her; as he pulled her close against him. She lay dazed on top of him, panting against his skin. His right arm was tight around her shoulders, his left still clutching her hip. All she could hear was the sound of their labored breathing.

YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER. She jerked as the command vibrated through her head, her stomach twisting with loathing. _(Never free until—)_

“Hey,” Skywalker ran a soothing hand down her back. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she ignored the waver in her voice and the shakiness of her limbs as she struggled up and off of him. She shifted to sit beside him, still fighting to completely even out her breathing and assess her surroundings, and then pulled on her pants and boots and gathered up the rest of her belongings into a loose bundle. “We can clean up in the stream on the way back.”

“Mara—” He reached for her and she slipped away, heading down the path alone. She didn’t care if he followed.


End file.
